Shielded By Love
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice99
Summary: Everyday lives of the Shield and their small family. Better than it sounds. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters except Elizabeth. WWE owns everything, but I added in some of my own creations into the plot. I give 99.9% of the credit to WWE because without them, I wouldn't be writing this.

CH. 1

One doesn't know what they truly have until they don't have it anymore. Two people are understanding this concept, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. 2 June, 2014, their world wasn't what they thought it was. Their youngest brother, Seth Rollins turned his back on the two of them. They never saw it coming. The hardest thing now was to explain this to Dean's four year old daughter, Elizabeth, about Uncle Seth.

"Daddy, Uncle Sef?" He knew she was watching, and it was hard for him to digest, let alone for his little girl to understand. Dean scooped her up and held her close as she cried into his shoulder. "Uncle Seth will always love you." Dean didn't know if it was true still or not, but he had to comfort his little angel. Still sniffling and tears falling from her eyes she said "Uncle Rowan okay daddy?" She didn't know why her Uncle Seth would hurt her daddy and Uncle Roman. "DADDY!" Dean turned around when his daughter called out to him. He pulled Elizabeth behind him when he saw Orton, Triple H and his so called "brother" Seth Rollins standing in front of him. "What do you want?" Dean said. He was worried what they would do with his daughter standing there. Surly Seth wouldn't allow anything to happen to his niece. "What do we have here? Surly this isn't a place for a child. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Orton said to Dean and Elizabeth, looking between the two of them. Elizabeth again pulls back behind her dad because she was scared of the guys in front of her, including her Uncle Seth. Dean replied back to Orton "You hurt my daughter, that will be the last thing you do. No one hurts my daughter and walks away from it." When he said that, he wasn't just looking at Orton and Triple H, but he was also looking at Seth Rollins. Seth in reply only gave a smart ass smirk. Dean wasn't sure what happened to his brother, but he was gone now. Before Dean knew what was happening, he saw his daughter tugging on Triple H's jacket and the COO turned around along with Orton and they looked down at the little girl "What do you want?" Triple H asks the little four year old while Dean comes to stand by her and takes her hand. "Why wake Uncle Sef away from me, daddy and Uncle Rowan?" She looks up at both Authority members with a look that would make anyone's heartbreak, but the two just smirk and laugh at her, but Rollins stops and looks back at his niece with a hurtful expression on his face. He knows he made a huge mistake, but he has his reasons. She doesn't know that and neither does Dean and Roman. All she knows is that her Uncle Roman is hurt and upset, her daddy is upset and she doesn't have her Uncle Seth coming back with her and her family. With Dean not looking at Seth because he was too busy watching Triple H and Orton. Elizabeth is looking only at Seth. So he winks at her and waves after blowing a kiss and mouthing "I love you" to her. With that, the three men walk away.

Leaving the arena, Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the back car seat while Dean and Roman talked about what happened. The two were both angry, hurt and upset about the betrayal, but kept a hushed tone in order to not wake up the sleeping toddler. During the moment of silence, Dean's phone buzzed several times indicating that there was more than one text waiting for him. Five minutes later, Roman's phone mirrored Dean's just moments earlier. Once back at the hotel, they were suprised to read that they came from Seth. He said that he needed to talk to the both of them and asked if he could stop by tonight. Roman and Dean were hesitant but knew that he wouldn't do anything because of Elizabeth. They at least couldn't hate him in the fact that he still cared for her. Roman texted back that he could come over tonight to "explain" his reasonings behind his attack.

An hour later, there was a soft knock on the door, Seth knowing full well that his little niece was already sleeping. Dean left Seth in while Roman sat with ice packs littering his back. Seth just frowned at his brother's state of condition. "What do you want Seth?" Roman asked his brother. He wanted an explanation. The two Shield brothers glaring at the stray hound awaiting for a response. Seth just looked down and played with his hands, trying to think about where to begin his explanation. Roman knowing his youngest brother too well "why don't you start with why you did what you did." Dean sitting beside Roman was nodding his head in agreement with Roman. Seth lets out a heavy sigh and looks up at his brothers.

" I was walking backstage last night at Payback and I heard Evolution talking. They talked about hurting us (The Shield) in ways that would destroy us completely. That they would go after the one person the three of us would risk our lives for." With this, Dean's hands clenched into fists, wanting to hurt them just for even thinking of harming his daughter. Roman was getting furious. How dare they think about hurting his niece. "So during the match, I tried to hurt them enough to maybe stay clear of her and focus more on us three, and I thought it worked. At Raw tonight, after Batista quit, I heard them talking on the way back from the bathroom, that they were going to take Elizabeth while we were in the ring. So I went to them and told them I would join them, but they had to leave Elizabeth alone." He was looking at both Roman and Dean again. He was breaking and wanted to be done all this. To not say anything else. Dean was motioning for Seth to continue. "So Randy and Triple H told me to attack you both and cripple you. In the ring, I couldn't do no more damage, and I don't know if you knew or noticed, but I choked in the ring. That's when I gave Randy the chair. I couldn't even look at what was happening. I zoned out, I didn't want to hear the painful cries from both you. Backstage, what set me off was when Elizabeth asked Triple H why he took me away from you three. After I got back to the locker room, I fell to my knees crying. I've made a huge mistake. I can't...I'm so sorry." Roman and Dean sat there watching Seth Rollins cry like a little child. Dean got up, went to the kitchen to grab Seth a bottle of water and a box of tissues. After a minute or so, Seth gave a small smile and a quiet "thank you." Dean looked at Seth "Now what happens?" Seth looked down again and said "We destroy Evolution and the Authority. I came up with this after what Randy said to Elizabeth tonight." Before Seth could get any furthure, Roman said "How can we trust you again?" "Listen, I know you and Dean have every right to never trust me again, but they threatened my niece and I won't stand for that. I know for damn sure you two won't stand for that. So this is what I was thinking..." " Why should we believe you? Believe any of this? How could this possibly work?" Dean said. Seth looked at Roman and Roman had a look that he was agreeing with Dean. Seth looked defeated. "Well, if you're interested in any of this, come to my hotel room tomorrow night. If I don't hear or see you, then I know where we stand officially. " Seth stood up, and pulled out a stuffed unicorn from his back pocket. "Can you give this to Elizabeth in the morning? Say anything about where it came from. I saw it and knew instantly she would love it." He was waiting for Dean or Roman to take it, instead Roman said "Give it to her yourself. " " Yeah, what do you think we are?" Dean replied along with Roman. Seth had a smirk on his face and went into see Elizabeth who was sleeping in a double bed. He put it under her arm and she woke up briefly "I love you Uncle Sef." and with that, she went back to sleep. "I love you too sweetheart. Always will."


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

The next night, since they were staying in the same hotel, Dean and Roman knew exactly which room Seth was in. The two were talking all day about how this idea of Seth's was both good and coukd could be really bad. They weighed their options and both figured that they have nothing to lose if Seth's actually betraying them. This is how they ended up where they are now, outside Seth's room. They had asked Roman's cousins, and friends, the Usos to watch Elizabeth for a little. They agreed of course. Roman knocked and Seth answered immediately. "Hey, I'm so glad you are here. I was thinking on this. I want you two to come up with things to do. How you two want to make lives miserable for them." Dean was liking this more because Seth sounded genuinely excited to ruin Evolution and the Authority's lives. This was the Seth Rollins, Dean and Roman loved. Maybe he didn't go anywhere. Once the meeting was over and they knew what each other was gonna do, Dean went to pick his daughter and then to meet up with Roman to grab something to eat. After everything and everyone was settled for the evening, both Roman and Dean could finally get a full nights of rest, knowing that their family was still in contact.

(6 June: Smackdown)

Once at the arena, everything was back to normal, Seth was hanging around Triple H and Randy Orton. After Dean and Roman got ready for the evening, they took Elizabeth to catering to grab dinner. As Elizabeth was picking food from her dad's plate and her Uncle Roman's plate, three unwanted guests stood at their table. "Awe, becoming soft are we?" Orton said to both memebers of the Shield. "How pathetic the two of you look, letting a child ruin your lives." Triple H was getting on both Dean's and Roman's nerves. Elizabeth doesn't need to be around them. Both Orton and the COO were looking at Rollins to say something to join in on the insults on the Shield. "They ain't worth my time." Rollins couldn't say anything to his brothers and niece. It wasn't right. Dean ans and Roman stood up from the table and Dean said to all three members of Evolution "You can insult me, you can insult Roman, but you leave my daughter alone." Roman picks up Elizabeth and both him and Dean were leaving. No reason to have Elizabeth get harmed. Their time will come when the Shield gets their revenge.

Later that evening, Seth led Triple H and Orton into their locker room which was secluded this time. To Orton, things with Seth have seemed a little off. Randy didn't like the idea of gojng into this locker room. His views on Rollins were still shakey. He feels Rollins has other motive, that he was still working with the Shield. He tried to talk to Hunter about his thoughts on Rollins, but Triple H was too convinced that Seth was theirs. Roman was waiting inside the locker room without the Authority's knowledge and Dean was there to lock them all in. After several minutes later, the door re-opened and Dean and Roman walked back out. The camera paned in and it looked like a tornado went threw, and it took everything out in its path. Seth took a beating, but not as bad as Triple H or Orton. Seth's beating looked real and worse than it was. They had to make it believable.

Later that night, during Dean's match, the Authority interupted, but first, Seth was playing mind games, yet again with him. Dean was distracted, both Orton and the COO took it upon themselves to beat down Dean. Not long after, Roman showed up and took out everyone, except leaving Seth cornered with no where to go. Dean slid out of the ring to go behind Seth sohe couldn't go anywhere. Roman got the spear on Rollins, but he protected him from most of the force so he wouldn't get seriously hurt. Although, Seth was a hell of sn actor. Acting like he got hit with full force of spear. Give that boy an Oscar.

Once back at the hotel, they went to see if Seth was okay. He was bruised, but it's nothing he can't deal with. To make Seth feel better, Dean brought his favorite (and only) niece along. Seth was so very happy to see her. "Uncle Sef, daddy and Uncle Rowan said I could see you and not hafe to go to sweep." She was so excited. Seth was laughing at his niece. He would never leave her. Heck, he didn't even want to put her down, so he continued to hold her. Hours passed and Seth looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms. She looked so innocent, and she was. Dean gave everything for her and he continues to do so with the help of Roman and himself. "Rome, can you go into my bag and get a shirt out? I'll change her so you can put her right to bed then." Roman came back with a Shield shirt. "I was suprised to see you still have this." He handed it to Seth and so he put it on the four year old. "Hey Seth, since it's after midnight, would you mind if we crashed here?" Dean was looking at Seth for an answer. "Dean..."Was all Roman was looking at Dean because he couldn't believe he would ask that. "We're brothers. I never mind. Why would you ask? Considering all the beds we all shared because we were too poor to afford a hotel room with two beds. What kind of question was that? Plus, the princess here is out and I think that it would be better if we just put her to bed." Seth said to his brothers. Dean agreed and followed Seth and Roman into the bedroom that held two beds. Dean pulled back the covers and Seth placed the little gitl in the centre of the bed so she wouldn't roll out. They all kissed her and said goodnights. Dean placed her unicorn in with her so she wouldn't get scared. Later that night, Dean ended up sharing theking size bed with his baby girl while Seth had the other bed. "Rome, why not just share the bed with me?" Seth asked his brother. "Dude . No." was all Roman replied with. Seth knowing with Roman being so tall, the couch wasn't going to be comfortable. "Rome, brothers, not lovers. Plus we all know that you'll never sleep on the couch. You're too tall." Roman had to laugh at Seth. His little brother always knew what to say to get him to sway his way. "Fine, but no touching, or I'll hurt you." Roman agreed only under those terms that he would share Seth's bed. Seth was laughing and nodding with Roman.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE MITB. THIS ISN'T WHAT ACTUALLY IS HAPPENING AT MITB. THIS IS MY SPIN ON THINGS. **

9 June: Raw

Picking something to eat that a four year old would eat isn't easy. Dean and Roman are figuring this out. So they each got different meals that they could share with Elizabeth so she can eat something good for her. It's three hours before Raw and their plans are in waiting for later. The two Shield memebers are excited about their course of action they plan to dish out to Evolution. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite strays of the locker room." Hunter says with that smirk on his face. Dean wants to hit him so hard that he removes that damn smirk from his face, but restrains himself because of what is sitting on his lap. Just when things couldn't have gotten worse, Elizabeth throws food (by accident) in Orton's direction. Roman has a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at Reigns?" Orton is angry and says the one thing that pissed the hounds off, "Keep that illegitimate child of yours on a leash." Those words unleashed anger inside Dean that no one thought existed. Roman took Elizabeth and gave her to one of the Bella twins that was also eating there. It took other wrestlers to pull Dean and Roman off Triple H and Orton. While Seth was pulled his two Authority members back.

All planning was off. No more tricks to ruin Evolution and the Authority from the inside. All bets are off now. It was time to do something about it.

Because of the Shield's antics earlier, they were booked in a 10-2 handicap match. "May the odds ever be in your favor (Hunger Games)" didn't apply to Roman and Dean tonight. Before their beat down, I mean match, the two brothers were back playing Hungry, Hungry, Hippos with Elizabeth. They knew this would keep her occupied most of the night, playing with other wrestlers and all, instead of watching them get hurt.

During their "match," it quickly turned into a beat down and Evolution came to the ring to put their two cents in. All three members got weapons of their choosing. As Triple H and Orton were ready to strike, Seth yelled out to Orton, and when he turned around to Seth, Seth beat him down until Randy was unable to stand. Hunter was furious and went for Rollins, but Dean already got a chair and took out Triple H. Roman was stalking Randy, waiting for the Viper to stand, and speared him. Then all three Hounds gave a beating to Orton. Dean took a mic "I told you to keep my daughter out of your mouth, but you failed to take my warning. I told you if you ever hurt my daughter, it would be the last thing you do. Believe me now?" Dean was fuming. How dare they say that about his daughter. It wasn't her fault. Roman gave the mic to Seth so he could speak. "You really, honestly thought that you could break up the Hounds of Justice? You're more desperate than I thought. You can't break up family. The turning point that really set me off was when you brought my niece into things. You don't mess with family. When you started taking your frustrations out on my niece, I became very angry and that was your downfall." Roman didn't need to talk, Dean and Seth did that and covered all the points. He just wanted to get his brothers and go back to the locker room.

Elizabeth was so happy when she saw her Uncle Seth walk threw the door, that she ran to him so hard, he almost fell over. "Uncle Sef, you winally here." Seth couldn't do anything but smile and say "Yeah sweetheart, I'm finally here, and I'm not going anywhere." "You wromise?" Seth gave her a smirk and said "I promise." That's all she needed to hear, that her Uncle Seth was staying for good and never leaving. As the Shield were backstage, they heard discussions, well, more like fighting between Orton and Hunter. Maybe their plan worked to break them up.

After everyone was settled in and Elizabeth was put to bed, the three brothers all sat around talking about what happened tonight. "How could he say that and think it was okay? How could Triple H be okay with Orton saying things like that?" Dean was furious and hurt. "I fully understand that hate/hate relationship between all of us, but everyone knows that, that topic is non negotiable." "Dean, we all know the sacrifices you've made for Elizabeth to have the best life possible. We all know that you're a great father. Don't let some jerk say other wise." Roman always knew what to say. "If it weren't for you two, I have no clue where Elizabeth and I would be." Dean was hurt, and it hurt Seth and Roman to see him like this. Hours later, they all climbed into bed to only have their personal lives exposed the next night.

For the Shield, Raw was going pretty well. They knew this was going to be a night where they would cut a promo, except the Authority wouldn't allow just that. Not only was the COO and Orton in the ring, but so was Stephanie. She is as evil as they come, and one can't trust her. "Everyone thinks that Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns pulled one over on the Authority. I'll admit, I really thought Rollins was one of us, that maybe he chose to evolve, but I was fooled. The one thing they shouldn't have done, the biggest mistake they made was to piss me off." Triple H got angier as he talked. Steph was the next to talk. "I have secrets about the Shield that they tried to bury deep down. Now, it's up to you three what I do with these secrets. Option A: You can come out here and accept your punishment like men or Option B: They start getting leaked. Which is it boys?" In the back, the Hounds were listening and they decided to come out. "You have secrets on us you say, and in order to keep your silence, we have to take the punishment you feel we deserve? Are we understanding that right?" Dean was making them look like the asses they are. "Just for making a complete joke of everything, you all are competing here tonight. Roman Reigns, you are taking on Rusev and Wade Barrett. Dean Ambrose, you are competing against Cesaro and El Burto De Rio, and Seth Rollins, you are taking on Randy Orton and the COO, my husband, Triple H. During each match, the other Hounds are BANNED from ringside." This had the Shield pissed because this is torture.

Roman Reigns lost his match just because it turned into an all out brawl and the two over powered him. Dean also lost. His wasn't even a match, they used weapons from the beginning to hurt him. And now it was Seth's turn. Everyone was worried because they knew the COO and Orton were going to hurt their youngest brother. Seth would get a move in here or there, but it didn't help. They were all over him. Randy got himself and Hunter disqualified and all hell broke loose. Reigns and Ambrose couldn't sit back and watch the assult take place. So they went out to help. As they were all fighting, the whole locker room came down to beat the Hounds up. Stephanie had a mic and began to spill their secrets. "Did you know while Dean was working up threw the indies, he had a major drug problem? And that his daughter is to a woman that is an alocholic? Now Dean is raising her and he doesn't know anything about raising a child. Then there is Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins who was tossed from house to house growing up because no one wanted a kid who had issues with other kids. He was caught stealing and he can't be trusted. Last but not least, Roman Reigns. Wow, he was kicked out of two high schools and college because of anger issues. Is this what you all want your children to look up too? You may not like us, the Authority, but at least we aren't criminals." The Shield heard what they said about them. The sad thing was, it was all true. The Hounds of Justice aren't three guys any kid should look up too. They never said that they were people to look up too. None of them came from a good home life. This is why they could all relate so well to each other. They all had problems. They had to now figure out how to repair the damage that the Authority did to them, and Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

13 June: Smackdown

Backstage at Smackdown, things were heated between the roster and the Hounds. People that were actually their friends and would watch Elizabeth for them during their matches, now wanted nothing to do with them or they hesitated. This was all the Authority's doing.

"Monday, the Authority thought they would air our dirty secrets to the world. As they did so, we were beaten down. The things from our pasts, we didn't want anyone to know because they were no one's business. They're cowards. Know this, there will be consequences." Roman said not just to the WWE Universe, but to the Authority. Dean was the next to take the mic. "We all have secrets, somethings that no one wants anyone else to know about. Yeah, we're no different. We admit that everything that was said about us was true." Dean couldn't talk anymore. He was becoming enraged with anger towards the Authority. So he handed the mic to Seth. "My brothers and I have made mistakes in our lives, but we changed our ways. We found wrestling and it changed us for the better. So we started to fight the injustices that plague our business. Help the people that weren't there to help us. We never said that we were people to look up too. We wanted to fight injustice and that's what we have done. That's what we will continue to do, together as brothers." With that, the Hounds left the ring and went back up threw the crowd.

Later that evening, the Authority felt that they needed to go out and run their mouths talking crap like always. "You come out here trying to fix all the damage that you caused yourselves. You blame us, but you forced our hand." Stephanie said to the Shield. Triple H and Orton both had things to say to the Shield. As the COO was talking, he put the three brothers in matches. Roman wasn't thrilled about fighting John Cena. Dean wasn't super excited to face Barrett and Seth was doomed to face Rusev. Each superstar was told to hurt each Shield member they were facing, friend or foe. If they failed to comply, they would be fired. So Cena took on Reigns, and Reigns lost. He took a beating from Cena and suffered bruised ribs. Dean just barely beat Barrett, but messed his shoulder up due to Barrett. Rusev demolished Rollins. He wasn't quick about it either. He made sure Seth was beaten to a pulp. He knocked Rollins out and he wasn't moving. The ref put up on X signaling that he needed medical help, but no one came out except his two brothers, Dean and Roman.

Back at the hotel, Dean was taking care of Seth, while Roman was getting Elizabeth bathed and ready for bed. When Roman was done, the little girl ran into the room to see her dad and uncle. She laid on the bed with her Uncle Seth and snuggled up to the injured Hound. Dean and Roman both laid in the other bed to watch TV. They all were watching some Disney show. They put up with this torture for Elizabeth because she was their everything. None of the boys were watching anyways, too exhausted and too pissed about everything that was happening.

Going to the arena, the Shield wanted answers from the people that they thought were their friends. They were going to get them. "You think you have friends in the world, and you do when things are good. Except, when things go south, then they want nothing to do with you. The sad part is, you didn't only hurt us, but you hurt an innocent four year old." Dean was done with the mic and handed it off to anyone who wanted to talk, but no one took it. The three brothers didn't have to wait long. Cena's music hit and an angry Cena came out. "You want answers, here you go. You talk about friends, but friends don't keep secrets. You three always talk about injustice and fighting against it, but there is no bigger injustice then lying." Cena said to the Shield. Out came Daniel Bryan next, "Sounds to me like you three are the biggest injustice here in the WWE." The three Hounds were shocked about what their former friends said about them. As they headed to the back, all they could discuss was how things weren't working like they'd hoped. Everyone was turning on them and they didn't know how to fix it.

At the hotel the next day, they decided to go down to the dinning room to grab something to eat. When they got there, they grabbed a table and Roman saw his cousins. "Jimmy, Jey can I speak to you?" With a smart remark back "Why would we want to talk to you?" Jimmy said. "NOW!" Was all Roman had to say. He wasn't asking the first time, but he surly demanded it this time. "So what's been the issue lately?" Roman got down to it. He wasn't wasting anymore time. "You just don't understand. After you and your "brothers" were exposed, we went and talked to our family, and they confirmed EVERYTHING about you." Jey answered angry. "You can't turn your backs on me. We're family, and right now, my brothers and my niece need family for support." Roman was trying to reason with them. Jimmy was laughing at Roman's plea. "Man, we aren't family. We haven't been family since you were disowned and kicked out at sixteen. You made sure of that. And as far as your "brothers", we don't owe them nothing." With those words spoken by Jimmy, they left Roman to ponder those words. "Hey man, how did that go?" Seth asked when Roman sat back down at the table. "Not well." Was all Roman could say. "Uncle Rowan, I wanna sit wif you." Elizabeth was wiggling out of Seth's arms trying to get to Roman. Once she climbed up onto his lap, she started picking at his plate of food. "I see why you wanted to come sit on my lap." Roman said to the picking four year old. She giggled and Seth said "You went to all of us, making us think you loved us, but really you just wanted our food." She was laughing and that laugh is contagious because she had everyone laughing.

"Dean, she's down for her nap." Seth told Dean when he came out of the bedroom. Dean nodded and thanked him. "We need a plan to get the trust back from our friends. We can't stay alienated like we've been." Dean said to his two best friends, his brothers. "I think I have a solution." Roman said to the others.

16 June: Raw

Backstage of Raw, the guys were all hoping this would work. They were running out of options. "Thanks all of you for willing to come and listen to us. We know we never told you about things that pertain to us, but they were things that we didn't want anyone else to know because of reactions like this. The only people who knew of our pasts are our families and us three. We didn't want people to judge us based on our pasts. That's what would have happened so don't deny it." Seth started off to the group by saying what the three of them were thinking. Bryan, the first to speak of the six that were there said "You didn't even give us a chance." Dean replied right back, "Okay, if I came to you and said, both my parents were drug addicts, mom was around town with men everynight, and I was left to get smacked around. Then I was a drug addict, did herion and other drugs. I smoked. I have a daughter who's mother is a alocholic and she shoved her off on just me and said that she wants nothing to do this mistake. Me, who knows nothing about being a parent. Never having parents to look up too. What would you say to that? What would any of you say to that?" Brie stands up to Dean. "I'd say you made some poor decisions, but you cleaned up. So obviously you care enough. And I would say about Elizabeth, that you didn't backdown from her. You're raising her the best you can. Hell, the three of you are doing a great job at it. You continue to do it. What father and uncles would play Hungry, Hungry Hippos for hours on end, to just satisfy their daughter? Not many. Never discreadit yourself or any of you for being great parential figures for her." This suprised Dean and everyone in general that Brie would step up to Dean. Roman decided to go next. "You all know my story. I have anger issues. And because of it, I was kicked out of high school twice, and senior year, kicked out of college because of constant fighting with teachers and other people. I sent a guy to the hospital and because of that, I was put on probation for awhile. My family couldn't take it anymore and kicked me out. None of them want anything to do with me, excpet the two guys standing beside me." Roman looked down after telling everyone. He was waiting for someone to say something. "We all get mad and do things that we don't mean to do. It doesn't make it okay to hurt people." Jey said. "Hey, you channel your anger, like we all do, inside the ring. You've learned to calm down and that's not always easy. I respect that." John answered. Roman was nodding his head in a silent thank you to Cena. Everyone was looking at Seth to go next. He was the only one that hasn't confessed to them. "Growing up, I was always told that I wasn't wanted and I never would be. I was passed from home to home looking for someone to care and want me, but I never found it. While moving place to place, I wasn't given anything and when I say that, I mean no food, clothes, etc. So I used to take from others to survive. Then I started to steal from stores when I was living place, to place. One day I was caught and I ran. Eventually I was caught and they left me go if I returned everything and to never return to those stores again. Then I have trust issues. I never let anyone get close to me because they would betray and throw me away, just like everyone does. Then these two weirdos wouldn't leave me alone. So they cornered me and pretty much said I was in this three man group called the Shield and they weren't taking no for an answer. I was so scared, but they were the real deal. I wasn't convinced fully until this little girl was born and insisted on wanting me around. I was hooked ever since. I've finally found my family. Trust though went further then thinking everyone would leave me. Most of the homes that I was put into were horrible. I don't wish those living conditions on my worst enemy. I w...was, um..." Seth was choking and Dean and Roman knew why. "Dude, you don't have to say anything else." Dean said and Roman had a hand on Seth's shoulder. "No, you and Ro laid everything out on the table. The people that were supposed to care for me didn't. They didn't know how to deal with a problem child like me, and the form of solution to them was abuse. I was beaten, punched and kicked several times a day. If I was really bad, I was thrown into a dark room for awhile. As I got older, 15, I found wrestling. There, you all know everything about Seth Rollins." He was weak, Roman and Dean both know he hates looking weak in front of others. Seth is up pacing and no one is saying anything. He knew they would just look at him like he was a poor soul. He doesn't want that. He is Seth Rollins Damn it! He made something of himself. He isn't that weak and alone kid anymore. He has a family that loves him. "I'm guessing this is why you roll up into a ball and protect yourself so much during maches. It's instinct for you when someone is beating you up. It makes sense now." Jimmy said. Seth just nods his head. He was right, it was instinct for him. "We never knew what you endured in your life. Some people have it bad, and then others have it BAD. No one should ever have to go threw what you did. But you're a better person for it. I think everyone in this room can agree with that." Bryan said. "We were hurt when Stephanie exposed you all. Hurt that you couldn't trust us enough to know you three, the real you. So yes, we judged and no it wasn't right to do so, but we all make mistakes. No one in this room is perfect. I don't know about the other five, but I would like to say I'm sorry for judging you three and I would like to be your friend again. That's if you want me." Cena was the first to speak up. The other five joined in as well. The three Hounds excepted their apologies.

That night in Raw, the Hounds wrestled in a 6 man tag match against the Wyatt Family. Hard hitting and exhausting. During the match, Bray started singing "He's Got The Whole World In His Hands." Dean gave him this 'and they call me a lunatic fringe' while Bray just laughed afterwards. It was all a bit disturbing for the three Shield memebers, but it's nothing they haven't seen before out of this creepy family. Once again though, the Shield lost due the Authority, but it's fine. They will get their revenge and it will be on a much grander scale. BELIEVE THAT!

20 June:Smackdown

It was an insane night. Elizabeth wasn't feeling well and wanted to be held. She was miserable and nothing worked except holding her. This made for difficult times when the guys had to go out to the ring. Luckly Daniel and Brie were there to watch her, even though she was a handful. In the ring, the Shield were out for a match, well Roman was wrestling Cesaro when Orton came out to distract him. Cesaro got Roman in position for the swing. Let's just say it sucked and everything that he ate wasn't sitting well now. In retaliation, Reigns punched him really hard with the Superman punch. That was the end of the match. Seth got the mic " We all know MITB is next week. Triple H, Randy Orton, we're challenging you to a match at MITB." It didn't take long for a response from the COO. "Why don't we make it better. In the briefcase will hold pink slips with all your names on. If you win, you get to keep your jobs. But if we win, the Shield is NO MORE! And since there's an unfair advantage, we get to choose a partner, but you'll have to wait for that at the PPV." The Hounds didn't think that their jobs would be on the line. This was touchy. Failure isn't an option. Not for these three boys.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

27 June: Smackdown

The three boys along with Elizabeth were having fun backstage, when they were attacked. The Authority jumped the Shield when they were least expecting it. They were helpless and that left Elizabeth vulnerable. She curled up hiding, but the Viper found her, and took her with them. When the Hounds came too, they were in instant search for the little girl, but there was no sign of her.

The Shield kicked off Smackdown making a beline for the ring. Pissed, angry and furious were just some of the words to describe the three brothers. "Authority, get your asses out here right now." Was all Dean had to say. As the Authority came out, they had little Elizabeth with them. "You know Dean, I had someone in here assessing you as a parent, and you didn't score very high. He pretty much deemed you unfit..." "Unfit, I'll show you unfit." Dean was pissed. He just wanted his daughter back. He knew she wasn't safe with them. "Dean, Dean, Dean, I have all the paperwork saying this. Now to make sure that Elizabeth here is treated right, you'll be happy to know that Steph and I plan to give her the life she really deserves." That's all the Hounds needed to hear. They went up to the Authority. "She's a child. Keep her out of this. You already have a match with our jobs on the line, just give her back to us." Seth was trying to reason with the COO. Dean was in no condition to negotiate. "NO." Was all Triple H said.

Commotion in the back had cameramen trying to get the action. It was the Shield barging in on the Authority in their office, and beating the crap out of them. If the Authority wouldn't give Elizabeth back to them, then they were going to take her back. Once they were taken out, the Hounds went on to look for those papers that said Dean was an unfit father, and Roman hit jackpot. Funny thing is, when you look at the papers, they didn't seem official. So they took them, and were going to get them checked. In the mean time, Elizabeth was coming back with them. She was crying and wrapped around Dean's neck and clung to him with all her might.

After a few phone calls, the brothers found out that the documents were in deed fake. Oh were they furious. They snatched their daughter/niece just to hurt them. They crossed a line that went too far. There is no coming back from this. They just have to win Sunday to really stick it to the Authority because in this scenario where one wrong move will cost them their jobs, that wasn't an option they had. Winning is the only option.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

**SKIP TO MITB**

All week the boys were trying to figure who Triple H and Randy Orton would team with. Everything that they thought of just wouldn't make sense. I guess they will find out tonight. Right now, they were gonna make the most of their night, sit back, relax and have fun. So they decided to play tag with Elizabeth. It was very stress relieving. Although the looks that they were recieving were a bit funny, but they didn't care. As long as Elizabeth was having fun, nothing else mattered. Once the Pay-Per-View started, Dean changed Elizabeth and got her ready for bed. So when she fell asleep, she wouldn't have to be woken up to get changed.

Around 20 minutes before their match, Jimmy, Jey and Namoi came to watch the little four year old. She was snuggled up with them waiting to see her daddy and uncles walk down to the ring. Once in the ring, the three patiently waited to see who the mysterious partner was that the Authority spoke so highly about all this week leading up to this point. When they saw Adrian Neville walked out, Dean picked up a mic. "You're the biggest ass kisser I have ever known. How did they get you to join? Huh, did they promise you something? What was it?" Neville was laughing but also had a mic. "We have a common enemy. You see, I work harder than you three, but here you are, with everything. So I agreed to help Triple H and Randy Orton to get rid of you three for once and for all." The match was hard hitting from the beginning. The Authority were head hunting for the Shield. They were being destroyed, but failure wasn't an option. Roman was on the ladder at the top and Orton pushed the ladder over quickly so he couldn't get the briefcase. Reigns took a nasty fall to the outside onto a table. Reigns' side hit the side of the table that didn't break. He felt instant pain on his side, but he was going to fight threw it. Seth was then sandwhiched between two ladders when the COO threw another ladder on top of Rollins and all but squashed him. Seeing the damage the first time, Triple H did it several more times to Rollins. Dean was fighting a losing battle. He was desperately trying to hang on to keep their jobs. He was up at the briefcase, when Neville pushed over the ladder, hoping to push Ambrose to the ouside, but instead Dean ended up hanging from the case. He was slipping when Orton caught him mid air with the RKO. This destroyed Dean. He sacrificed himself for Roman to make a comeback despit him being severally hurt. Reigns' two spears took out Triple H and Orton while Seth barely climbed the ladder to knock Neville off the ladder to the mat and then successfully grabbed the briefcase. It was a brutal match to the very end. Once they were all up and back in the ring, the two noticed that Seth fell forward. Roman and Dean rushed over to him and noticed that he had passed out. Roman carried his fallen Hound to the trainer's room while Dean was clearing a path.

After half an hour, the trainer explained that when he was crushed between the ladders, he broke several ribs. He advised the other the two Shield members to make sure that he does no lifting and gets plenty of rest for two weeks. They nodded in agreement. The damage was done to the Shield. Roman had bruised ribs and bruises all along his body. From the table, he had a laceration on his side that needed ten stitches. Dean needed stitches in his mouth from when Orton did that RKO in mid air. He too had nasty bruises on his stomach. His shoulder was also tweaked in the match due to Neville.

Once they were all done in the trainer's room, they went back to see Elizabeth. Dean picked her up and he wouldn't put her down. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he was scared the whole time during their match. Several times during thir match, there were close calls that they could have lost. He was afraid what would of happened if they did. They were informed that they had to do the post event press conference. Seth sat in the middle so both Roman and Dean could make sure he was okay. Dean also held his sleeping daughter. He didn't care if they were on worldwide television. He just didn't care, he was too relieved. There was no way he was putting her down to just do this press conference.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

The Hounds went on after MITB as usual. The three brothers would continue to take on anyone who they deemed to be an injustice to the company and towards other superstars. They knew they couldn't be a team their entire careers, but behind the scenes, they will always be brothers. Nothing could break that bond. They were family. People have tried to break them up and failed. They would cross that bridge when they come to it. Right now, they were the Hounds Of Justice, the Shield and they are ready to take on any injustice.

** I hope everyone liked this story. I do have another story plot in mind. So keep a look out. I just want to thank everyone for commenting and favoriting and reading Shielded By Love. You guys are awesome. **


End file.
